


I would walk 500 miles (maybe)

by penandpaws



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Running, inspired by lazy--stars au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandpaws/pseuds/penandpaws





	I would walk 500 miles (maybe)

Inspired by [this post ](https://lazy--stars.tumblr.com/post/166643940680/i-was-late-to-work-again-because-of-another-5k)

 

This was the fourth week in a row that Robbie had to walk to work. What was with this town and marathons? He was seriously considering moving. Robbie stared down at the watch on his wrist, ‘These damn races’, he thought as he came around a corner. Someone shouting, “Watch out” was all he registered before he found himself on the ground. As his brain was rebooting, he heard the person, currently on top of him, ask him if he was okay. Robbie gave a low growl as he looked up at the them, “Get off me!”

“I am really sorry.” The man apologized as Robbie dusted himself off, not really listening. “You probably shouldn’t have been walking through the ra~”

“Now listen here, running man.” Robbie cut in, “I have had to walk to work these past couple weekend all because the roads are closed for the races! I am even more late today because of **_you_**.”

“Well, walking is-“ The runner started as Robbie cut him off.

“Do I look like someone who wants to walk 20 minutes to work? All the time? No.”

The runner opened his mouth to reply but Robbie cut him off again. “No more talking. Have a terrible day and I hope you lose.” Robbie said before stalking off.

 The runner stood there watching the man as he walked away, “It’s not that kind of race.”

 

The next week, Robbie found himself walking to work. Again. He was drawn from his thoughts as a cheerful “Good morning!” came from behind him. He turned to see the runner from last week. He stared at the man for a moment before asking, “What? Not racing today?”

The other man stuffed his hands into his pockets, “I wanted to, but I had errands to run today.” The man then turned to face Robbie, “I also wanted to ask if you would like to get some coffee after work, to apologize for last week.”

Unbeknownst to the man, Robbie was freaking out. He cleared his throat, “Well, if you are paying I supposed I can’t turn down free coffee. I do wonder though. Why? I was an asshole.”

“All the more reason then.” The runner smiled.

Robbie glanced at him, “I’m always an asshole.”

The runner shrugged, “Some people just don’t have enough positivity in their lives.”

Robbie looked away before sighing and looking back at the other man, “I’m Robbie.”

At that the runner perked up, “My name is Sportacus.” He said, with a smile.

“That’s a really dumb name.”

Sportacus just laughed.

 

Robbie found himself glancing at the clock more often than usual that afternoon. Was he excited? Anxious? Over having coffee with that runner. It didn’t make sense. Once it was time to go he quickly gathered his things and set off for the coffee shop that was just a block over from where he worked. When Robbie got to the café, he looked around for that mop of dumb blond hair. He certainly did not feel disappointed when he couldn’t find said mop of dumb blond hair. He checked his watch, he was on time. He found a seat in the corner of the café and watched the door. A few minutes passed when the door jingled for probably the thirtieth time and a person plopped down across from him out of breath. “I’m sorry I’m late.” Sportacus said as Robbie looked up. “Have you been waiting long?”

Robbie cleared his throat, “Ah no, not too long.”

“Do you know what you would like to order?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie nodded and they both went to the counter to order. After getting their drinks, they started talking.

 

Over the next few weeks, the two walked together. Several more coffee dates were had that had changed into other types of activities together. Robbie still had to walk to work on most weekends because apparently lazytown likes to run.

 “Hey Robbie?” Sportacus asked one of the weeks. “Do you still hate walking to work?” Sportacus asked after Robbie hummed in reply.

Robbie smiled, “You know,” He said as he took Sportacus’s hand, “I don’t think I mind it so much.”


End file.
